1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for recording and reproducing a video signal in/from a track on a magnetic record carrier, comprising a recording device which includes:
an input terminal for receiving the video signal,
a separation unit having an input coupled to the input terminal, and first and second outputs, which separation unit is arranged to derive a luminance signal from the video signal and present this luminance signal at the first output, and for deriving a chrominance signal and presenting same at the second output,
a first signal path comprising an FM modulator,
a second signal path, comprising a mixer stage,
a signal combining unit having first and second inputs coupled to an output of the respective first and second signal paths, and an output,
writing means having an input coupled to the output of the signal combining unit, the system further including a reproducing device which comprises;
reading means having an output,
a separation unit having an input coupled to the output of the reading means and first and second outputs, which separation unit is arranged to derive an FM-modulated luminance signal from the signal read from the track by the reading means and to present this luminance signal at the first output, and for deriving a frequency-converted chrominance signal and presenting same at the second output,
a first signal path including an FM demodulator,
a second signal path including a mixer stage,
a first output terminal coupled to an output of the first signal path, for presenting the demodulated luminance signal, and
a second output terminal coupled to an output of the second signal path for applying the frequency-shifted chrominance signal to a recording device and a reproducing device to be used in the system, to a converter means for converting an extended definition (ED) video signal to a video signal that can be recorded on a video tape recorder, and to a converter means for converting a video signal reproduced by a video tape recorder to an extended definition video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph is known, for example, from Funkschau, No. 6, 1988, pp. 34 and 35. This publication describes how an SD video signal in the form of a PAL video signal is recorded on the record carrier by means of a VHS video tape recorder and an SVHS video tape recorder. Several years ago it was proposed to realize video pictures having a 16:9 aspect ratio in lieu of video pictures having a 4:3 aspect ratio. Pictures having such a 16:9 aspect ratio form a better link to the word of films and to the properties of the human eye. As long as television sets with 4:3 format picture screens are still used, a television broadcast in the 16:9 format will have to be reverse-compatible. In other words, for television signals broadcast in the 16:9 format must also be reproducible by a television set having a 4:3 picture green. Such a reverse compatibility can be realized with an extended definition video signal in the form of the PAL-PLUS television signal. For a description of the PAL-PLUS television signal, reference may be made to two publications in Funkschau, No. 15, 1990, pp. 49-51 and No. 23, 1990, pp. 46-47 and Fernseh- und Kino-Technik, No. 8, 1989, pp. 407-410 and No. 10, 1989, pp. 522-526.